HURT
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Haurka is a flirt and for years it's never been a problem. But one day, Michiru decides that she's had enough. So what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**HURT**

Chapter 1

Harkua Tenoh raced down the coast line road. The warm wind in her hair as the ocean sparkled in the distance. She had one arm over the empty passenger seat; the other was deftly controlling the speeding car.

The road curved and she saw her destination. The private villa was painted in brilliant sunshine. The sunshine glowed off the white walls; the ivy covered balcony. There was only one road that led to this place; and it was the one she was on.

Parking her car she sprang over the door and collected the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat. Strolling lazily into the house she left the door open behind her. No one was here; save for her and Michiru.

Making her way up the stairs; she trailed a hand along the smooth wooden banister. The landing spilled out into the hall. She smiled at the sight of Michiru's paintings. The hall was decorated on either side with them. They were priceless works of art; which would sell for hundreds of thousands; but neither woman wanted to sell them. The art was a part of their private, happy lives together. They wouldn't sell it.

The room at the end of the hall was Michiru's studio; which was connected to their bedroom.

Haruka paused at the end of the hall; she thought of knocking, but brushed it off. She opened the door and paused. Sunlight fell in through the open balcony doors. Michiru's easel and painting desk were stationed beside a large canvas. The masterpiece was half-completed. It looked as though she had left in the midst of working.

"Michiru?" Haruka called out and listened. The house was quiet. "Michiru?"

Making her way through the studio; she frowned. It was empty. Haruka crossed to their bedroom and it too was empty. On a whim she crossed to the closet and frowned. There was too much space in their walk-in closet. Something was missing.

It took a few seconds before it hit her; Michiru's side of the closet was empty. Haruka frowned and walked in to the space. She reached out a hand; expecting to feel the silk of Michiru's gowns; the soft cotton of her sun dresses; the feel of her clothing. But instead Haruka's hand touched air. There was nothing to feel.

Frowning even more; Haruka backed out of the closet and crossed to the telephone beside their bed. She dialed the number for Michiru's cell phone. It went directly to voicemail.

Haruka left a message and dialed another number.

"Tskino residence, Shingo speaking."

"It's Haruka, is Usagi there?"

"No, she's out with Mamoru-san. Do you want to leave a message?'

"No." Haruka hung up and frowned at the phone. She dialed another number.

"Kaioh-Tenoh residence, Hotoru speaking."

"It's Michiru there?"

"No, Haruka-papa. Michiru-mama isn't here."

"Has she called?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

Haruka looked at the empty closet, "No, sorry."

"Are you still coming home on Friday?"

Haruka sighed, "Yes. If Michiru calls, tell her to call me."

"Okay. See you Friday, I'll pick you up."

Haruka flinched at the thought of her daughter driving. She'd inherited Haruka's passion for speed.

"I look forward to it." Haruka said and hung up. She sat on the bed; staring at the boquet of flowers in her hand. They were Michiru's favorite.

The phone rang; she snatched it. "Michiru?"

"No, sorry."

Haruka frowned at the voice, "Cal?"

"Yes."

Haruka was confused for a second, "How'd you get my number?"

"You gave it to me; at the party, on Monday. Don't you remember?" Cal sounded playfully annoyed. "Or did you drink too much?"

"I never drink." Haruka snapped and the girl on the other end laughed. It was the laughter that triggered the memory. "Calisto, now's not a good time."

"Oh?" Cal's tone became serious. "You and that gorgeous woman of yours having trouble?"

Haruka frowned, "No, why?"

"She looked annoyed with you on Monday. I guess for talking to me."

Haruka glared at the flowers in her hand. "It was just about cars."

"Yeah, well I guess she thought it was more then that."

Haruka tried to think back to Monday. Michiru hadn't said anything to indicate she was upset. The empty closet loomed in Haruka's mind. But perhaps she had just made her statement.

The idea was rejected instantly. Michiru and she had been through too much to fall apart over meaningless car-chatter. Haruka had never hidden her flirtatious nature; Michiru had never objected to it. So why now? Why, after all they had been through, did she care?

"Tenoh?"

Haruka blinked, "Sorry, Cal. I was thinking."

"Yeah, you do that." Cal's tone was teasing.

Haruka found herself smiling, "One of us has to."

"Bah!" Cal scoffed, "Thinking is too hard."

Laughter bubbled out of Haruka, "So you called for a reason?"

"We agreed I could see your house; it's one of the best art treasures on the island. I was hoping to get a peak at it before you left on Friday."

Haruka looked at the flowers in her hand. "Sure, come on over."

"Oh, wait, I don't want to piss off your woman."

Haruka sighed, "Don't worry, you won't, she's…" The word choked in her throat.

"Tenoh?"

"Michiru's gone."

Cal was quiet, "Oh shit…I'm sorry."

It sank in at that moment, "She's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**HURT**

Chapter 2

Haruka stared at the paper-wrapped flowers in her hands. This morning she had held her lover in her arms; kissed her lips and whispered how much she loved her. Now, that was gone. Michiru was gone.

The idea seemed so out of place; so completely wrong.

But the evidence was plain to see. The empty closet; all telephone calls were going to voicemail on her cell.

There was on one call Haruka hadn't tried yet. She had to focus for a moment; before the communicator appeared. The object felt unfamiliar in her hands. It had been so long since they'd had to use these. But it was part of being sailor senshi. These communicators didn't have voicemail.

Haurka lifted the top and pressed the button. She frowned at the musical tone that answered. Following the sound she opened the beside table drawer. The communicator fell from her hands.

Resting neatly inside the drawer; next to a paper back novel, was Michiru's henshi device and communicator. She'd left them behind!

It was remotely possible she'd forgotten them; but not likely. One did not forget this kind of thing.

Then she really was gone. Haruka closed her eyes against the sudden soul-shattering pain.

Michiru…was…gone.

The ocean-side villa was legendary among the houses that dotted the tiny island of Cote des Reves; or to those who lived here it was the Coast of Dreams.

For those elite few who called the Cote des Reves home; life was often plush, luxurious and quiet. The island wasn't easy to get to and one had to know a local in order to get directions. Private jets or helicopters were the only way in or out; as there was a no-boat policy in effect.

The island dwellers had agreed on the no-boat policy after three of their yachts had been blown up by over zealous ex spouses and crazed fans. There had been a couple assassination attempts as well; but they weren't talked about.

For one such island inhabitant; the house beside the ocean had always been a source of intrigue and mystery.

Calisto San Martin had lived on the Cote des Reves all of her adult life. This was one house she had never seen the inside of.

The rumors about the owners were as wide and varied as the ocean was deep. Anything and everything that one could think was said to be true with these two mysterious women. It wasn't because of their obvious lesbian relationship; no one here cared about such things. The rumors were because the two women were so beautiful. They were both fabulously wealthy and they were both secretive. An air of mystery and danger surrounded those two like clouds in a sky. They were the ultimate in intrigue for this island.

Calisto parked her car in front of the house; she wondered what had happened.

A few days ago she had met Haruka Tenoh at an exclusive party. She was friends with the host and he had known Tenoh. They'd met because the host had introduced them. Calisto was a Formula One fan and Haruka was an F-1 driving star.

They had spent most of the evening talking cars. When Haruka's partner, the world-renowned artist, Michiru Kaioh had joined them…there had been unmistakable tension between them.

Cal had assumed it was her presence so she had left. But no matter when she saw the pair; there had been tension. The artist just seemed unhappy.

Calisto shook herself and climbed out of her car. She looked up at the house and was consumed with a feeling of giddy anticipation. She was finally going to get to see inside the famous house.

The front door was open so she walked in. The house was vast and every wall was covered in stunning artwork. Cal wanted to stay and wander for hours amongst the rooms on the main floor. But she was here for Haruka.

Taking the stairs up, she paused. Going left would lead to a dead end; going right would take her down a long hall filled with doors. Too many doors; she decided. She went left and wandered slowly down the masterpiece lined hall.

The paintings were stunning. Full of color; life, vitality. They were a celebration of love; of joy and happiness. It was a beautiful hallway to walk down.

At the end of the hall was a single door on the left; it was open. She walked in. The artist studio was empty and looked as if it had been left in a hurry. She frowned and took her time going through it.

Empty and finished canvases lined the walls and were stacked up in the distant corner. Sunlight coated them in a golden mystery and filled the room with wonderful light. This was the kind of room where one could be inspired.

There was a table in the center of the room. Cans, tubes and jars of paint and mixing stuff; were scattered across the surface. There were jars of brushes, a pile of rags and a few pencils and erasers, all strewn onto the table.

Cal paused at the collection of image clippings. She'd heard of artists making collections of images they found inspiring. This was a collection of photos; all of them were Haruka Tenoh and their life together.

In most of them Tenoh was in her racing suit; sometimes holding a helmet, other times just waving to fans. There were other photos of Haruka just doing everyday things. Sitting on a bench; taking a drink from a soda.

The more Cal looked the more she saw. Near the bottom of the pile there was a picture of Haruka standing beside a tall young teenage girl. The teenager was raven haired and kept it short around her face. She wore black shorts and a black t-shirt. She was standing beside Haruka with a big grin on her face and they both looked very happy.

"Michiru?" Haruka's voice made Cal jump and the photos spilled to the floor. She crouched down, began cleaning them up.

Cal looked up and saw Haruka staring down at her, "They fell, sorry."

"It's fine." Haruka was watching her. "I never realized your hair was white."

"In the sunlight, it is." Cal picked up the last photo and stood up. "I should have knocked I guess."

"No, it's fine." Haruka looked around the room. Her dark eyes filled with shadows. "I can't be here right now."

Cal set the photos on the table, "I have my car, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Any where, but here."

Cal and Haruka left the studio and silently made their way down the hall. Haruka paused as they passed the paintings. She trailed soft fingers over them. The tall woman leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"She can't be gone." Haruka whispered.

Cal paused at the stairs and looked back. It was obvious Haruka was hurting; the pain made the air hard to breathe. Cal looked away; studying the stairs. She'd never been very good with this kind of thing.

"Cal?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Do you suppose I could sell the house?' Haruka asked.

Cal didn't hide her surprise, "Sure, but why?"

"Michiru isn't coming back." Haruka's eyes were hard like dark green stones. She pushed off the wall and closed the distance between them. "She isn't ever coming back."

Haruka brushed by Calisto as she descended the stairs. Cal watched her. The suit that Haurka wore was tailored to her body and accented her slim, powerful build. She moved gracefully, as if the wind itself carried her.

Cal hurried after her and caught up as Haruka stepped outside. "If you're serious, I can talk to the reality service."

"I am serious. I don't want this place without her."

"Okay, I'll contact them for you." Cal moved to her car and paused. The sense of being watched was heavy on her shoulders. She looked back, Haruka was watching her intently.

"What?" Cal asked a bit sharply. Being stared at always made her nervous.

Haruka's expression was unreadable. The tall blonde moved gracefully toward Cal and there was something erotic in that graceful motion.

Cal stepped back, "What's going on?"

"That's your car?" Haruka asked, stopping a short distance away.

"Yeah," Cal furrowed her brow, "Why?"

Haruka smiled, "I'm driving."

"I don't think so."

Cal didn't so much as blink but Haruka was suddenly holding her close; the kiss was deep and before Cal could think of it, she was free. Her breathing was fast and shallow and Haruka grinned with lazy satisfaction.

"What the hell was that for?" Cal asked, breathless and not entirely angry.

"The keys," Haruka held them up in one hand. "Now, I'm driving."

Cal was laughing before she could stop herself. "You know, I might be straight."

"I doubt it." Haruka stepped around her and opened the driver's side door. "Anyone who watches me the way you do, could never be straight."

Cal turned and watched as Haruka slid behind the wheel. She was grinning despite herself and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I've never driven the Enzo before." Haruka ran her hands over the leather encased steering wheel. "I can practically feel the power of it; even with the machine just sitting still."

If you need driving lessons, I'd rather we take your car." Cal countered.

Haruka gave her a scathing look, "I can drive anything."

Cal met those dark green eyes, "Even stick?"

Haruka's eyes widened, a moment later she laughed. She laughed so hard that she was hiccupping.

Cal was pleasantly surprise to realize the star driver had a sense of humor. Haruka always seemed so terse; so cold…but that wasn't all there was to her. It was a pleasant discovery.

"You're sharp, very sharp." Haruka settled herself into the seat and buckled up. "But can you enjoy a good ride?"

Cal grinned at her, "Do your best."

And she did.

Haruka had them racing down the lone road at full speed. She seemed to have uncanny reflexes when it came to controlling the super luxury sports car.

They reached the end of the road and she had them doing a controlled spin into a stop.

Cal was laughing as the car stopped and Haruka parked it.

"Liked that, did you?" Haruka watched her for a long moment.

Cal felt the weight of being watched but didn't acknowledge it. She looked out the window instead and studied the setting sun. The dark golden orb sank into the calm ocean with a breathless beauty. Things like this often inspired her; but unlike Michiru Kaioh and others of her inclination; Calisto couldn't express it. She could just enjoy it and be awed by the magnificence of it all.

"Calisto?"

She blinked and realized Haruka was still watching her. She looked over and was startled at the pained expression in the other woman's eyes.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"We did just talk about cars, didn't we?"

Cal nodded, "Yes."

"So why did she leave me?"

Cal was uncomfortable; she crossed her arms and drew up both knees. She rested them on the dashboard and studied the emblazoned crest of Ferrari between her knees.

"I will admit, she did seem unhappy. But it wasn't just me she didn't like." Cal thought back to the party. "Tenoh, she seemed unhappy before that. I don't think it was us talking that did it."

"I know I flirted with you a bit," Haruka muttered absently, "But hardly enough to…" She paused and rested her head on the steering wheel. "I mean after all these years." She clenched her fist so tight her knuckles were white. "Damn it, I don't know why she did this to me."

"Did she ever mention anything?"

"No, nothing. Michiru never said a word." Haruka sighed, "It's not like her either. But then, she's been acting strangely for the last few months." Haruka relaxed her fist, "Perhaps she couldn't adjust to the things." The thought was rejected.

Everyone was enjoying their lives. No more battles, no more enemies or death-defeating moments. Every day was normal and blissful. So why had Michiru been unhappy?

Haruka frowned as her mind came up empty. She should know…. "And after all we've been though. After all the years; it doesn't make sense."

"It never does." Cal muttered; she was studying the dashboard rather then the woman.

Haruka turned her head; watching Cal. Her voice held loss. "Did your lover leave you?"

Cal flinched and looked at her; their eyes met and Cal looked away first. She hunched up in her seat. "She died."

Haruka drew in a sharp breath; she'd had that happen to her before. The times when she and Michiru had died…those had been terrible moments. But they always came back; always together.

"Cal, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine." Calisto ran her hands through her hair. "It was a very long time ago."

Silence filled the car.

Haruka lost in her own thoughts; Cal lost in hers.

"I can't go home like this." Haruka muttered after a long time. "How do I explain it to Hotoru or the others?"

Cal blinked and put her feet on the floor; she sat up in her seat. "Can you call them? Perhaps put it off until you're ready?"

"No, they won't understand. They might even try to come here." Haruka thought of Usagi charging onto the island; crying and hysterical because Haruka wasn't coming back. It almost made the blonde senshi smile, almost.

Cal arched a brow at the bemused expression Haruka wore. She muttered, "I doubt they'd make it."

"You don't know how determined they can be." Haruka drew in a breath and let silence fill the car again.

Minutes passed; the shadows in and around the car lengthened. Haruka blinked and realized it was getting late. She glanced over at Cal. In the setting sun; her hair took on the colors of dark amber. Streaks of burnished gold shot through the dark blonde as it hung around her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell calmly beneath her black t-shirt. Her long, slim legs were encased in black khakis. She wore black running shoes on her feet.

Haruka looked back to her face and studied Calisto. She'd never really looked at the woman before. But Cal was very beautiful; in an exotic kind of way. Her eyes were the deep, perfect golden color of honey. Her skin was pale; which was odd considering their sunny location.

"What?" Cal asked.

The senshi realized the woman was uncomfortable with being stared at. "Do I bother you?" She asked.

Cal gave her a puzzled expression, "Completely, that's why we're sitting in my car. And why I let you kiss me. Because you are a total pain in my ass."

Haruka smiled gently, "You don't like being stared at. I thought it might have been me."

Cal's eyes flickered with emotion before she looked away. "I haven't been alone with anyone in a long time. Being watched isn't something I'm used to anymore."

Haruka studied her bow-shaped mouth as Calisto spoke. Haruka knew just how soft those lips were. It made her smile. "You're beautiful, Calisto."

Cal smiled; her cheeks took on a rosy blush. "Thanks."

Haruka made her self look to the darkening road. "We should head back; before it gets too dark."

"Just don't go at top speed this time." Cal grinned at her, "We might scare the locals."

Haruka chuckled, "Yeah, all two of them."

This road was isolated; theirs was the only car to drive it.

Haruka started the car and enjoyed the tuned purr of the engine. "This truly is a perfect car, Cal."

"I know. But thanks for saying it. No many people get to sit in her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, cars have personalities too."

Haruka glanced at her; it was an interesting concept. "And her personality would be?"

"Like a dragon. Sleeps a lot; until you get her started, then she breathes fire and devours the competition."

Haruka chuckled, "So I suppose you named your car?"

"Naturally," Cal smiled, "But I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You might start to flirt with my car."

Haruka laughed as they drove back to the road. "I doubt it could kiss as well as you do."

They arrived back at Haruka's house; but neither woman moved to get out. They sat in silence for a very long time.

Haruka realized she couldn't face being alone right now. The thought of sitting in that big house without Michiru there…it scared her. She hated being scared and that made her feel better. At least some things hadn't changed.

Calisto pursed her lips in the darkness and sighed. "This is exciting."

Haruka knew she was being sarcastic. "Well what do you suggest, then?"

"Why don't you stay at my place?" Cal offered.

Haruka smiled, "Do you always invite strange women home."

"Nope. But then," Cal glanced at the blonde beside her, "I doubt I'd find another like you."

Haruka watched her carefully, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true," Cal sighed, "Do you want to stay with me or not?"

"I'd like to stay with you." Haruka replied calmly.

Cal smiled at her, "Can you take directions or should I drive?"

Haruka paused; she always drove, no matter what. Michiru had never driven them anywhere. Perhaps it was time to change.

"You drive." Haruka got out and they switched places. She settled into the passenger seat and frowned.

Cal noticed a she buckled up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm used to driving."

Cal smiled as she laughed gently, "I guess you're the dominant then."

Haruka looked at her, "What?"

"In relationships, there's usually a dominant and a follower. I'd guess from that statement you're the dominant type."

Haruka smiled at her, "We're in a relationship now?"

Cal shrugged as she started the car and put it into gear. "We can be whatever you want."

Haruka was surprised at the statement. She got the feeling Calisto was being serious. But such willingness after such a short time?

"What if I wanted to move in with you and never leave?"

"You'd have to leave; you're going home on Friday." Cal retorted calmly.

She backed the car into the main road and took off down a less visible road.

"But you wouldn't say no?" Haruka challenged.

"Why? Are you seriously asking?" Cal glanced at her as she shifted gears. "Or are you trying to decide if I'm easy?"

Haruka shrugged. Cal arched a brow and looked back to the road. "When you know, ask me, I'll give you an answer then."

They drove in silence. Haruka let her mind wander. It went to Michiru. She and Michiru had always been in a relationship; there was no real friendship before they had coupled. It had just happened; as if it was already there. There hadn't been a question of choice; not really. It was all Fate, Destiny and Missions between them.

Haruka rested her head on the window as Cal drove. The day she had met Michiru her world had shattered and become something new and frightening. She'd become a warrior; a senshi of the planet Uranus. She'd given up her dreams of racing and become a soldier instead.

She and Michiru had been soldiers for years. It had been their common ground; their unifying force.

Now…Haruka frowned, now that force was gone. Perhaps that's what had driven them apart?

"Tenoh?"

Haruka blinked and realized she'd fallen asleep. She sat up and rubbed her stiff neck. "Where are we?"

"My place." Cal glanced at her, "Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No." Haruka got out and looked at the house. It was all one level and full of windows. The roof sloped down towards the beach which was visible from the entry path.

The ocean surf whispered nearby and seemed to fill every corner of space. It was such a wonderful sound and it reminded Haruka of so many things.

Cal walked passed her; Haruka followed. The house was warm and smelled wonderfully of vanilla and roses. The layout was spacious with lots of room and no clutter. The entry was vast and spread to either side. There was a place for coats; it held only one coat. A place for shoes; it held only one pair.

Cal removed her shoes and set them in the rack. Haruka did the same and followed the home owner into the house.

They had to go through the living room. The far wall was all windows; giving a panoramic view of the ocean which sparkled like a dark jewel out the window. Within the living room there were two black leather couches; two matching arm chairs and a huge flat screen television on a stand. Either side of the television was framed by a tower of DVD and CD's. The CD's were nearby an expensive sound system.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Cal asked casually as they came to the kitchen.

"Not now." Haruka said, "But thank you."

"Well I munch at odd hours; so if you hear the sound of someone eating at four a.m., it's just me."

Haruka smiled, "I'll probably sleep through it."

"Hmm, sound sleeper?"

"I can be."

Haruka had always been a sound sleeper. Then she met Michiru Kaioh who suffered terrible nightmares and solid sleep had been a rare thing.

"Well, don't worry about replacing what you eat. I have the groceries delivered. And if you want anything special; the order number is on the fridge by the phone. Just call them and they'll get it for you."

Haruka came to a stop as Cal waved her into a room. "If you don't like this room, that's fine. There are four others you can choose from."

The room was wonderful. Haruka gave her host a side-long glance, "And if I wanted your room?"

Cal smiled, crossing her arms loosely. "You'll have to work for that one."

Haruka smiled; letting her eyes fill with her thoughts. Cal laughed as she blushed slightly.

"I'm up at around noon." Cal said as she headed back down the hall. "If you need me before then, I'm in the large room off the kitchen."

"You just said…" Haruka muttered.

"I know; goodnight." Cal waved as she disappeared around the corner and Haruka chuckled.

Haruka walked into the guest room and sat on the edge of the bed. She stretched out a moment later. The soft mattress welcomed her; but it felt empty. There was no one beside her; there was no promise of that someone joining her.

Curling up on her side she pressed her face into the pillow and waited. Tears never came; shouldn't she be crying? The frustration of it all made her want to scream and she ended up throwing the pillow across the room.

"Hey!"

Haruka opened her eyes but didn't sit up. She looked down the length of the bed to where Calisto stood in the doorway.

"Don't you be starting a pillow fight with me at this hour. I'll whoop your thrill-seeking ass." She tossed the pillow back and Haruka caught it one handed.

She was smiling as she rested the pillow on her stomach. "How do you do that?'

"Do what?" Calisto asked, giving her a puzzled expression.

"Make me smile so much?" Haruka felt her throat close, "Considering all that's happened…"

Cal shrugged, "Just talented I guess." She came into the room with extra blankets and a set of gold colored towels.

Haruka watched her place the extra items neatly across the top of the dresser. It sat against the far wall. The mirror reflected Calisto. Her white-blonde hair shimmered in the light of the moon. It reminded Haruka of spun silver.

"Cal?"

The woman turned and their eyes met. Cal looked away first.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Cal was suddenly uncomfortable. "Look, Speedy, this doesn't mean anything."

Haruka frowned at the nickname, "Of course it doesn't mean anything. Why would you think it does?"

"Some people would assume such things."

Haruka shook her head. She tucked one arm behind her head, bending one knee up to rest her other hand on it.

"You don't trust people." Haruka mused and saw the flash of truth in those gold eyes. "What happened?"

"That's none of your business." Cal snapped and stalked across the room.

Haruka didn't want her to leave; she wanted company. "Calisto, I'm sorry. Please stay."

Cal paused at the door and looked back. "I don't think we should be in the same room for very long."

Haruka smiled softly. Could it be this woman felt the attraction too? "Why not?"

Cal frowned at her. "I don't trust myself not to…" She trailed off and her eyes grew dark. "Just trust me, it's not a good idea."

"You won't hurt me." Haruka told her.

Cal narrowed her eyes slightly. "You don't know me well enough to say that."

Haruka could see where this was heading and it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Just stay please; I'd like the company."

Those golden eyes softened; the light returning to them. She looked away, her gaze settling on the floor. For a long time, Cal stared at the floor, thinking.

"Calisto, I just need company."

"I know." Cal whispered, "I know."

She drew in a breath and let it out. With a sigh she stepped back into the room and crossed to the dresser. She took the extra blanket from the pile and moved to the bed.

Haruka watched Cal stretch out beside her and wrap herself in the blanket. "Afraid I might do something?"

"No, I tend to hog the blankets if I don't have an extra one." Cal muttered and looked into those dark green eyes.

Haruka smiled gently and settled into the mattress. She folded her hands over the pillow and they stared at the ceiling together. The sound of the ocean whispering filled the room with soothing sounds. They lay there; listening to the sounds and sleep eventually came to both of them.

Haruka dreamed of Michiru and they were happy. And it eased the aching hurt in her broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**HURT**

CHAPTER 3

Haruka awoke; sunlight poured in the room. Walls were coated in golden light; the bed was warm and she remembered someone had slept next to her. She reached out and came up empty.

Her mind focused and she sat up with a gasp.

Memories shoved into her mind and brought with them a terrible ache. She put a hand to her chest and it hurt. Her heart was hurting and it was deeper then any physical pain.

How could such a small thing as a heart cause so much pain?

The question drove her from the room. She stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Everything was large; the stove, the fridge, the counters. Everything was big and spacious. But more then that it was empty.

Most kitchens had pictures of places the owner had been. Knickknacks collected through life; dishes, appliances….things. Kitchens had things in them.

But this one was empty.

The counters were clear of all appliances.

The walls were white and vacant of any photos or personal touches.

The fridge door was bare; not even a magnet graced it.

It was like this space was void of all life.

"Afternoon."

Haruka blinked at the voice and followed the sound to the open door. She inhaled sharply at the goddess that smiled at her. In the sunlight, Cal's hair was pure white. Her pale skin was gently golden from the light. Her silk robe shimmered around her like a dreamy cover.

"You're staring again," Cal smiled softly, "Join me; it's warm."

Haruka crossed to the open door and stepped outside. The afternoon sun was warm. She lingered for a moment; letting it sooth her and fill her up. She felt better already. The ache in her chest eased and she could breathe.

From here she could hear the ocean. It was very close. The sound of the waves crashing down on the beach reminded her of Michiru. She was struggling to breathe. The pain hurt so much.

"You look pained" Cal mused.

Haruka looked to her. Cal was leaning up against the banister. It ran the length of the house and disappeared around a corner. There was easiness to Cal that was new.

"You look wonderful as always." Haruka muttered and Cal chuckled.

Haruka stepped up to the banister and looked down. The ocean was rolling under them. She frowned and leaned a little more.

"Careful, you could fall in."

"There are regulations against building in the ocean." Haruka told her.

"That;s why I bought it." Cal loosely responded.

Haruka gave her a scathing look, "You can't buy the ocean."

"Actually," Cal told her, "You can."

Cal crossed the balcony and settled at a table. She leaned in the chair and gently closed her eyes.

Haruka shook her head, "You can't buy the ocean."

"The island of Cote des Reves was at one time just a sandy lump in the middle of a blue ocean. I bought the whole island and the surrounding ocean up to within a hundred yards. I can build whatever I want wherever I want whenever I want."

The blonde senshi turned and studied the woman. "How?"

"I went to the bank, told them to buy it, they did." Cal smiled softly, "It was exciting to shop for my own island. Best thing I ever bought."

"So you own everything on this island?"

"Yep. Even your house to a point."

Haruka looked out over the ocean. She'd never met anyone who owned a part of the ocean. She'd never met any one like Calisto San Martin before. Perhaps that's why when her life was collapsing; she reached for help from this stranger.

"How about lunch?" Calisto stood up, "I feel like a cheeseburger."

Haruka looked at the woman, "Really, that's funny."

"Why?"

"You look sexy to me. Cheeseburgers don't usually appeal."

Calisto gave her a slow smile before she laughed. The sound was musical and happy. It was a good sound.

Haruka watched as Cal went into the house. She wasn't expecting to get hit in the face with a wet cloth. The icy water made Haruka yelp; she held it away from herself as laughter filled the air again.

"What was that for?" Haruka asked.

"To help you cool off. Cold showers only lead to more trouble." Cal said from inside the house.

Haruka was grinning as she stepped into the kitchen. She studied Cal's behind as the woman was searching the fridge for something.

"You think I'm safer with this?" She held up the cloth, "Hmmm, I can think of things to do with a cloth."

Cal spoke as she straightened. "Stop staring at my butt." Her arms were full of food items which she dumped on the counter. "Do want lunch or not?"

"I do." Haruka crossed to the sink and hung the cloth up to dry. "Can I help?"

"No, thanks." Cal busied her self with preparing lunch.

Haruka once again noticed the empty quality to the house. "Cal, is there a reason the house is so…empty?"

Cal paused, she looked to the blonde. She was more aware then Cal had figured. Perhaps she wasn't just a thrill-seeking junkie after all.

Haruka looked at Cal and the woman returned to her preparations.

"It's just easier this way." Cal muttered as she washed tomatoes.

"What is?"

"Everything," Cal whispered. She tried to hide the emotions; to push them away. But there was something about Haruka's presence; about having company, that made everything seem too much.

Haruka was startled when she noticed the tears on Cal's cheeks. Was it something she'd said?

Compassion surged through the senshi and she crossed to the crying woman. She put her arm around Cal and held her. Cal was tense; shaking and unyielding.

"I'm sorry; I've hit another nerve." Haruka was taller then Calisto; she held Cal to her body and let the warm sunshine cover them both.

It reminded her of moments with Michiru.

"I always make you cry." Haruka whispered to the image in her mind. "Perhaps I am too harsh for you."

"It's not you."

Haruka blinked as the image faded; she looked to Calisto. The woman was leaning back into her arms. "What isn't me?"

"You don't make me cry, Tenoh."

Haruka smiled gently as her teasing nature surfaced. "I could I suppose."

Cal smiled as she laughed gently, "There you go again."

Neither one wanted to break the contact. There are moments when we all needed to be held. And this was one moment that they shared.

So they let silence fill around them instead. The only constant sound was the ocean's whispering softness.

Time slid away from both of them; and as the sun sank below the horizon, they both stirred. Haruka realized what had been missing in her life. It was laughter; it was smiling faces and more then anything it was to be needed. Haruka needed to be needed.

Michiru hadn't really expressed a need for Haruka lately. The artist had her work; her parties, her fans. She had her own life and it didn't need Haruka in it anymore.

Perhaps all that had brought them together was being Senshi.

There was the physical need; but that was something they could find with others. But the real stuff; the emotion guts of their relationship had failed somewhere amidst everything.

Haruka realized in that instant that she didn't need Michiru either. It was a startling revelation and left her feeling oddly light-headed.

Cal turned as Haurka gasped inwards. Suddenly she was holding the tall blonde woman as her knees gave out. Cal gently sank to the floor with Haruka in her arms. The tall blonde's head rested in her lap. Cal caressed her hands down that perfect face. It was such a lovely face. The face of an angel.

Haruka blinked and found her self staring up at Cal. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure; you just kind of collapsed." Cal gave her a worried look, "I should call the doctor."

Haurka gently grabbed her arms, "No, don't. I'm fine."

Cal doubted that but didn't argue.

"I just realized a few things." Haruka sighed and kept her hand on Calisto's arm. "You ever have those moments when it all just hits you?"

"Yes." Cal leaned back against the cupboards.

Haruka smiled gently as the setting sun painted Cal in amber light. "You're a goddess, you know that right?"

Cal arched a brow at the woman, "You're sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Haruka wasn't sure if it was shadows; but Cal's eyes filled with darkness.

"No." Cal said gently, "People don't tell me those things."

"What do they tell you?" Haruka asked softly.

"Nothing; people don't tell me anything." Cal sighed, "I live alone for a reason."

Haruka studied Cal for a very long time. Her mind swirled with a million questions; a thousand words to ask. But she got the sense that Calisto really didn't want to talk. And at this moment, Haruka didn't either. Words hadn't done much good for her in the past.

The two women sat in the kitchen as the sun sank lower. Cal held Haruka in her arms. It felt strange to hold another person. After such a long time; she had forgotten the warmth of another's touch.

Haruka let Cal hold her and it eased the aching hurt in her chest. Calisto wasn't a replacement for Michiru. She was the rock in the storm; the safe harbor for the weary ship. For all that Haruka didn't know about Calisto San Martin; she knew this: Her touch brought comfort amongst the worst pain Haruka had ever suffered. And for the Sailor Senshi of the Wind; that comfort was priceless.

And in that moment; as the sun disappeared behind the water, both women realized something.

Their eyes met in that instant.

As the last touch of sunlight faded from the world; they both knew the same thing. It made Haruka smile gently; Cal's eyes softened as light returned to them.

As the moon took the place of the sun; they settled into holding each other and just letting that be enough. For one night; for this moment, the hurt and pain they shared ceased to exist.

A new sound filled the house; drowning out the soft ocean whisper. Cal stirred, waking from her sleep. Haruka lifted her head slowly; not inclined to move much more.

"It's the telephone." Cal muttered and started to move.

"No, I'll get it." Haruka reluctantly stood up and located the cordless phone in the kitchen. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Cal?"

Haruka glanced at Cal; who sat looking up sleepily at her. "Hang on."

Cal took the phone and Haruka sat down beside her. She put her arms around the other woman and ignored the telephone call.

"Hello?" Cal wondered who it was.

"Calisto, did I wake you?"

"Yes, actually." Cal realized then that she wasn't normally asleep at this hour. "Who is this?"

"It's Sakura Tomiko from your Tokyo office."

That would explain who she understood Haruka. Not many people could speak or understand Japanese. It was in that moment that Cal realized she hadn't said an English word at all.

Strange.

But then so much was when it came to Haruka Tenoh.

"Miss San Martin?" Sakura's voice held Cal focus.

"Sorry. You're calling because…"

The woman was quiet for a moment, "We're having a problem with the new drawings."

"Is this something I can fix from here?"

"No, I'm sorry. We need you here. It won't be for more then a couple days."

Cal sighed, resting her head against Haruka's chest. "I can be there by Friday."

"Thank you." Sakura hung up and Cal sighed again.

Haruka noticed the sudden unhappiness, "What's wrong?"

"They need me in Tokyo."

Haruka frowned, "Who does?"

"My company." Cal stood up and replaced the phone it's cradle. "I'll take you back on Friday. Save you the hassle of flying yourself."

Haruka stood up; she crossed to Cal and put her arms around her. "I can tell there is something wrong."

Cal was quiet for a long time. She ran her hands through her hair. "I haven't left the island for a while."

"Why not?"

"It hurt too much." Cal whispered and rested her head on Haruka's chest. She listened to the slow beat of the woman's heart. The steady sound thundered in her skull and she put her arms around Haruka.

It was the first itme Cal had actually held Haruka. The revelation surprised them both and they looked at each other. Cal quickly stepped away and crossed her arms.

"So…as to Friday." Cal made her self think about the flight arrangements.

"I'll cancel my flight." Haruka said gently

"Didn't you fly in on your own jet?"

Haruka shook her head, "Michiru knew someone; we flew in together with the friend."

Cal arched a brow at that comment, "I see." She reached for the phone, "I'll handle the arrangements then."

"Right now?" Haruka asked.

Cal paused, glancing at the blonde. "Why not now?"

"Sleep is appealing right now."

Cal picked up the phone, "I'll wake you."

Haruka sighed and closed the distance between them; she took the phone from Cal. "You need to rest, Calisto."

"I do?" Cal looked up, "You're the one who fainted." She made a grab for the phone.

Haruka held her off, "Would you have us leave tonight?"

"No," The phone was just out of reach, "Why?"

"Because, neither one of us is ready to go back right now." Haruka's words stopped Cal's motions. "They can have the plane ready in three hours. We don't need to call them three days in advance."

Cal let Haruka put the phone down and take her hand. She let her self be led down the hall to the guest room. She hesitated slightly as Haruka stepped into her room. Haruka looked at her; her green eyes were honest and open.

"What-"

"Shhh," Haruka placed a finger over Cal's lips.

Cal took a step into the bedroom and tried not to panic as Haruka led her to the bed.

WIhtout a word; Haruka let go of Calisto's hand and settled on the bed. She lay back; watching the other woman.

Cal knew that if she wanted to she could run. She could flee and Haurka wouldn't stop her.

It was then that Cal knew what Haruka had done. Without even realizing it; Cal had let Haruka have her way with her. It wasn't sexual. But it didn't always have to be. Sometimes the most simple things were the most dangerous.

In that instant the two women had established trust.

And a reason Cal didn't know it meant the world to Haruka.

Haruka lay back on the bed; watching Cal. She had been waiting for Cal to pull away; to run, to say stop. But she hadn't. And as they stared at one another; Haruka realized that Cal trusted her.

Someone trusted her. Someone didn't need to her be a warrior to be trustworthy. And it meant the world to her.

Cal let out a sigh and crossed to the other side of the bed. She wrapped herself up in her blanket and rolled onto her side. "Good night."

"Night." Haruka whispered.

The ocean's gentle lull once again surrounded them; and they fell into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HURT**

**Chapter 4**

Haruka watched as the familiar lines of buildings came into view. The private jet descended slowly toward the Tokyo skyline. She glanced over at Calisto. The woman had spent the entire flight working on her laptop. They hadn't spoken much since lifting off and most of the pre-flight had been spent packing and closing up their houses. Cal had met Haruka at the house she had once shared with Michiru. The two of them had driven to the airport in Cal's car.

The Gulf Stream jet had been waiting patiently for them. The pilot was already to go; the two women were the last to board. A few minutes later the jet was taxing down the runway and then airborne, destination, Tokyo, Japan.

Haruka had told her family not to worry about meeting her. Cal had said she would drop her at home before carrying on.

The flight had been quiet and long. There were two stewards, both men. Dressed in formal uniforms of black pants, white button-down shirts and black aprons around their middles. They had served drinks and lunch, but otherwise kept themselves out of the way.

The jet was equipped with eight leather seats that could recline, a large flat screen television; an X-box gaming system and a wonderful sound system; which played rock music for most of the flight and a large oak desk that was anchored to the floor. Cal had spent her hours in the air working. A desk had been where Cal had worked; going over designs and blueprints, working in her computer. She rarely used the phone. Only two calls were made, once to notify her office she was enroute and once to order lunch. Otherwise she kept to herself.

Haruka had enjoyed her solitude. She hadn't known what to say to Cal as they left this morning. Neither of them was big on chatter.

The music paused as the pilots voice came over the system. "We are landing in ten minutes, please retake your seats and prepare for final landing."

Cal finished at the computer, put it in a padded case and moved to sit across from Haruka. She glanced at the blonde for a moment. "Something on your mind?"

"Not really, just not sure how to handle everyone just yet."

Cal nodded, "I know the feeling."

"Is Tokyo your only office?"

"No," Cal settled into her seat more comfortably and buckled in. "I have one in New York, Sweden and Vancouver."

"So you travel a lot?"

Cal shook her head, "I only leave the island if it's an emergency. Sakura wouldn't call me if it was anything less."

"Did you inherit the company?"

"I started it from my dorm room in college and it just grew on its own."

"How long since you left Reves?"

Cal was quiet for a long time, "Eight years."

Haruka was quiet, "Do you think you'll stay in Tokyo for a few days?"

Cal looked at her, "Are you asking me to?"

Haruka looked away and watched the buildings get closer and bigger. "Maybe."

"Then I might."

The plane touched down smoothly and a few minutes later the two women stepped off. There was a black Rolls Royce waiting on the ground. The uniformed driver bowed to both of them, before opening the rear door. Their luggage was loaded into the trunk by two men in coveralls.

Cal stepped into the car and gave directions to Haruka's house. Haruka watched the familiar city flow by as the car headed toward her home. She still had no idea what to say to anyone.

All too soon she was parked in front of her house. Her car sat in the driveway; the yard was neatly trimmed. It was all so surreal and for a moment Haruka wondered if she was dreaming. But as she looked at Cal, she knew she wasn't. In her dreams, Michiru was the one beside her.

The driver opened the door and Haruka stepped, she paused, looking back. "Thank you, Cal."

The woman looked over and nodded, "You have my number if you need it."

Haruka did have her number, Cal had given it to her the day before. "I do, hopefully I won't need it."

Cal nodded, her face showed understanding. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Haruka collected her luggage from the driver and headed toward her house. The door was unlocked and she opened it. For a moment she paused, the house seemed empty. Everyone knew she was coming home; why wasn't Hotaru here?

Her heart was racing as she stepped inside and closed the door. Her mind kept flashing on the empty studio; the empty closet. Could it be that the others were gone too? Was this some giant nightmare?

As she stepped into the living room she jumped as eight happy faces sprang out from behind furniture. "SURPRISE!!"

Haruka blinked, her mouth open slightly. Mina and Usagi were holding up a giant sign that said WELCOME BACK in Japanese. Ami and Rei were clapping and wearing party hats. Haruka sat her daughter standing beside Minako; they were both carry trays of food.

"Oh," Haruka smiled, "Thank you everyone."

It took a few seconds for them to realize there was a person missing. It was Usagi who said it first.

"Where is Michiru-san?" the future queen asked gently.

Haruka felt her throat close up; her chest ached again. She felt weak suddenly and she was desperate to stop the sudden reeling of her world.

"She's gone." The words were whispered, soft and heartbreaking.

Haruka felt warm hands on her and realized she had fallen to the floor on her knees. Hotaru was kneeling beside her adopted mother. Holding her. It took Haruka a moment to realize she was weeping.

No one knew what to say; so they all gathered round and hugged Haruka. And in the press of warm friends; Haruka finally cried the tears she had been holding back. The tears let loose the emotions and she felt herself crumble into infinite pieces as she cried into the arms of her friends.


End file.
